Morning Afterglow
by heartlines
Summary: Post-The Heartbreak. Kirsten and Sandy talk about their sons on the morning after Valentine's Day.


Title: Morning Afterglow

Summary: Post-The Heartbreak. Kirsten and Sandy talk about their sons on the morning after Valentine's Day.

Author's Note: Creative title, huh? Thinking of titles is definitely not my forte. Lol. This is my first non-S/S centered fic and it was actually pretty fun to write. Kandy is love. : )

Sandy came in to the kitchen whistling, he kissed his wife on the cheek as he passed her by at the counter on the way to the fridge.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said.

"You're in a good mood," Kirsten observed.

"Of course I'm in a good mood," Sandy took out the carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass. "You were amazing last night!"

Kirsten smiled and handed him a bagel. "You weren't so bad yourself. I told you Valentine's Day is a great holiday."

Sandy laughed. "Well if you did what you did last night every Valentine's Day, I swear to God I will never complain about it again."

She sat down on the stool next to him with a mug of coffee and a bagel. "Somehow I doubt that." She looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"It's nine am on a Sunday, they're still in bed."

Kirsten nodded and suddenly remembered something. "What did you and Seth talk about yesterday?" She asked curiously.

"Our son is now a man," Sandy announced proudly.

Kirsten gasped and almost spilled her coffee. "You mean he….he had…? Our Seth did…?"

"Yep."

Kirsten's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh, my baby boy…"

Sandy rubbed her back soothingly. "It was bound to happen sometime, honey."

"But so soon?"

"He's almost seventeen, I think it's about time."

"Did you ask if he used…protection?"

"Yes, I did. And he did."

Kirsten nodded and sat back, still looking a bit dazed. "Was it with Summer? He and Anna just broke up."

"Yep," Sandy smiled proudly.

"Seth's had a crush on Summer since forever," she said wistfully.

"And now he has her."

"Poor Anna. She really liked Seth," Kirsten sipped her coffee. "I still think Seth could have handled the whole situation better."

Sandy shrugged. "So do I. But the boy was inexperienced and overwhelmed. What's done is done and he's with who he really wants to be with now."

Kirsten chuckled. "Who knew Seth would turn into such a lady's man? He barely left the house a year ago!"

"I knew. He is my son after all."

Kirsten rolled her eyes.

"I got you!" He exclaimed.

"You got me drunk," she smiled.

"Right. And you've remained drunk throughout the nineteen years of our marriage," Sandy deadpanned.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Exactly."

Sandy glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the pool house. "Now Ryan and Marissa, they're not doing so well."

"You gave Marissa really great advice last night."

Sandy raised his eyebrows. "When do I not give great advice?"

Kirsten rolled her eyes again and shoved him lightly. "Sandy."

He held his hands up. "Alright, alright."

"I don't think Ryan can just forget everything that happened with Oliver," she said.

"No he can't," Sandy agreed. "But maybe he can forgive."

"It'll take time."

"They're young."

Kirsten looked at him. "Do you think…Ryan can forgive us?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"We should have believed him, Sandy. We should have listened."

Sandy nodded. "Ryan is a good judge of character, he has good instincts, we should have trusted that. But what's done is done and the best we can do right now is show him that we'll always be here. No matter what happens, we'll be right here and he can't get rid of us."

Kirsten sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "Think Marissa can do the same?"

Sandy put his arm around her. "What do you say we stop talking about the love lives of our sons and start focusing on our own?"

Kirsten raised her eyebrows. "What do you have in mind?"

He kissed her, pulling her closer to him as he wrapped both arms around her. He pulled away to look after a few minutes.

"I like that plan," Kirsten climbed onto his lap and kissed him again.

"Oh God!" A voice exclaimed.

Sandy and Kirsten pulled away to find Seth standing in front of them with his hand over her eyes.

"That is something I did not need to see!"

"Good morning, son," Sandy said pleasantly.

Seth hurriedly grabbed two bagels and two bottles of juice from the fridge. "I'm going back to bed." He scampered off before either Sandy or Kirsten could comment on his rather large appetite.

"Yeah, me too," another voice said from behind them.

Sandy and Kirsten turned to see Ryan standing by the back door, with an expression on his face that said he's rather be anywhere else in the world.

They nearly fell over from the stool laughing as Ryan dashed back to the pool house.

"We now have the kitchen to ourselves until lunch time," Sandy said, as he leaned in and kissed her once again.


End file.
